


You didn't mean to say, "I love you"

by shrilleddd



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Humor, I honestly have no idea how to write fanfics im picking it up so i have something to do, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager Are Siblings, Mikasa falls in love first, Slow Burn, sahsa is really bold, sasha falls in love later on, sashas too dumb to figure it out, this is my first fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29210847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrilleddd/pseuds/shrilleddd
Summary: Sasha runs into Mikasa on her way to school, dropping her half eaten bread on her face might I add. Sasha pursues a friendship with Mikasa and the gang. After a while Sasha realises that she has a crush, does Mikasa feel the same?(I suck at writing summaries, don't come at me.)
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Sasha Blouse, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse
Comments: 12
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The whole story will be on sashas p.o.v

Imagine being late for your first day of school.

Just picture it in your head.

Yea life isn't going to great right now.

instead of focusing ahead of me, I'd rather focus on shoving the rest of my bread in my fucking mouth, and that's how a ran into her... HOLY FUCKIN SHIT. If I was straight id be questioning my sexuality right now. She was absolutely breathtaking, Her silky black hair, eyes just about the same color, Asian appearance, Firmly built, totally my type.

I made another mistake, well not really a mistake because God must be blessing me right now of having the opportunity to have her trapped under me while straddling her. The mistake was the bread that I was just shoving in my mouth seems to have smacked her right in the face... I really fucked up, maybe God wasn't blessing me today.

"I am so sorry!" Yea I wanna drop to my knees right now and beg for forgiveness cause she was staring at me like she wanted to break me like a twig (I honestly think she had the strength to do so). "I-I wasn't looking where I was going and I sorta ran into you, I'm just really late to my first day and-"

"Just get off me." Woah, I love a controlling woman.

"Right yes, again I'm so sorry." I hopped off the women's lap faster than when I smelled the steak my dad was cooking (and that's pretty fuckin fast). I got up and dusted my knees, then offered my hand (which she rudely didn't take, not that I minded she was really hot). 

Well to cut the story short she also got up, threw my bread at me, and walked away as nothing happened.

The End

Just kidding! 

"I-IM SASHA BRAUS!" you might be asking why I yelled. Well, she walked super fast and was already 10 feet in front of me. 

"Mikasa Ackerman."

\-----

Well now I was incredibly late, I didn't even care that stoners were looking at me as I ran through the halls as my life depended on it. 

room 123

room 123

room 123

There! I grabbed the door handle faster than my mom left me and threw the son of a bitch open, not a good idea if I was being completely honest with myself, cause right when I did so all heads turned towards me. Honestly just throw me in a ditch now, please. I walked up to the teacher's desk while the only thoughts in my head were if I could go back 10 seconds in my life to avoid this complete embarrassment I would.

"Your late."

"Like I already didn't know." I snapped back, I wasn't having a good day (Except for when I fell on Mikasa). He was also about 4 feet, what could he do to me? send me to detention? Probably but I didn't care at the moment.

"Well I already assigned seats, you'll be in the back by mikasa."

Mikasa? Like the goddess, I fell on this morning? The one I dropped my bread on? I walked to the back and dropped right into the seat next to her. It was awkward, also why was everyone still staring at me? Did I have food on my face? I quickly wiped my face of any crumbs that were still left with the back of my hand.

"Hi." I whispered as the teacher went on about math. Mikasa all but glanced in my direction then focused on the lesson. Rude. "Im sorry about this morning, completely my fault, if you want to beat me up after school I understand." That gained a slight twitch of her mouth, maybe I was funny after all.

"Braus do we have a problem?" All heads turned to look at me again, I glanced at Mikasa and she held a lil smirk. Was she enjoying this? probably. "No sir, not at all"

"Good." he turned and continued with the lesson, I let out a breath of air I didn't even know I was holding and turned back at Mikasa, her smirk vanished and she went blank-faced again. I turned back to the lesson, it honestly didn't take me more than 5 seconds to start talking again. "Whats the teacher's name?"

"Levi Ackerman."

Wait. Wasnt that Mikasa's last name? Was he her dad? They had the same colored hair and eyes. "Is that your dad?" I asked whipping my head in her direction, eyes wide. "What? No." If not her dad maybe her Uncle? "Is her your uncle?" she turned towards me with narrowed eyes, "No, he's my cousin." ok well, that was good. Wait. I just back talked to her cousin. 

"Do you hate me?" I asked. "No." oh well, that's good. "I just dislike you, your nasty wet bread fell on my face." Ok, that one hurt a little, bread isn't nasy. Well, bread was a little bland but it still had flavor.

"Can I sit by you at lunch?" 

"Sure if there's room. Now please shut up."

\-----

I was in about all of Mikasa's classes except for 3rd period so that was a bonus, I still thought she was hot even if she called bread nasty. I was now on my way to lunch walking behind Mikasa, She sat at a table with 6 boys and 3 girls. I sat next to her and pulled out my lunch. "Whos this?" asked some short dude with a buzz cut. "This is Sasha, Sasha that's Connie." I looked up from the sandwich that I already shoved halfway in my mouth and gave a little wave. Mikasa introduced me to everyone else and I could already tell everyone here were childhood friends, they were comfortable in their own skin, and the conversation they were holding flowed carefree.

"Are they dating?" I whispered in Mikasa's ear while pointing to Ymir and Historia. "No but they're both crushing on each other but too oblivious to know the signs." oh well that's good at least some people who I could talk to about Mikasa.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this chapter while stoned.

After the 2 weeks, I had been at this new school I have learned:

1: Mikasa was adopted by Eren's mom (Carla) after her parents died in a car crash.

2: Mikasa wears a red scarf that Eren gave her when she feels sad and/or is having a bad day.

3: I sometimes catch Mikasa staring at me, then looking away and tucking her hair behind her ear, which I find kind of weird. Not in a bad way kind of weird. I just think she's embarrassed she got caught staring, not that I mind tho.

Also in the past 2 weeks, I've been here, I'm already failing 3 classes. Math, Mr. Ackerman is boring when he teaches. Science, Profesor Hange is fun when they're teaching, but me and Connie have become close and he distracts me the entire class, And last but not least, physical education. I have a slim body, even after all the food I eat. high metabolism has its tricks, so honestly I have no need to work out when I'm already in shape.

We are all currently in lunch and of course, I've eaten all my food already, and I'm still hungry. I've been stealing off of Mikasa's plate, she found out and offered to give her roll to me... BUT THEN SHE FUCKIN SIKED THE ROLL FROM ME AND SHOVED IT IN HER MOUTH. I was honestly feeling a little hurt by that.

During lunch i've noticed that Historia and Ymir seemed to be getting closer. I needed to talk to Ymir anyway, so I followed the two of them to Historias locker. "Are you two finally dating?" Ymir whipped her head at me, grabbed the back of my neck and covered my mouth with her hand while she was at it, and slammed me into the lockers. My brain couldn't handle how fast all of this happens at once; it made my head hurt, or it was just how hard she slammed my head into the lockers. I don't know at this very moment.

"Be quite dumbass someone might hear you!" 

"So you two are finally dating?" I muffled out under her hand, It was difficult to speak with a hand over your mouth. "It's a secret so don't tell anyone, but yes me and Krista are finally dating." I was equally frustrated that I was being pushed up against the lockers with brutal force, and happy for them at once. I bit Ymir's hand which made her shriek and hop away from me at the same time. "You could've just told me without shoving me into the lockers slenderman!" 

"Slenderman?"

"yes, because your tall and scary."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are, your always glaring at someone as if they just ran over your dog."

"First of all I have a cat, and second I do not glare all the time that's just my face."

"Oh you have resting bitch face then."

"I- I have no reason to argue with you right now, come on we have to go to p.e."

The trip to the locker rooms and changing into our gym clothes took us about 5 minutes, and lucky me we are playing dodgeball today. I'm just kidding. I'm not lucky because whenever we play Mikasa and I are always on the opposite team, which means me constantly doging the balls that Mikasa throws with full force at me left and right.

I was unfortunately was not able to dodge on the the balls Mikasa threw because I was to busy to make faces back at Eren that the ball hit me with full force making me: fall over, roll into the wall, hit my face on the wall, and now I have a bloody nose and a big bump on my head, thank you Mikasa. I quickly got up to save myself from embarrassment, but I fell over again because I got dizzy and apparently I fainted. Now I'm in the nurse's office with a mikasa with slightly red eyes.

\-----

"Were you crying?"

"No… I don't cry, " Mikasa said, wiping her eyes on the back of sleeve.

"You were totally crying before I woke up."

"Sasha i'm only saying this once more, I do not cry."

"What were you crying about?"

"Im resisting the urge to punch you right now."

"You'd punch an injured person? My feelings are hurt." I say over dramatically, bringing my hand up to my chest.

"Everytime you talk the urge to punch you grows more and more."

"I think your only saying that because of your tuff girl act, it doesn't work on me Mikasa." I replied, smirking, her act was up all the time so no one could see how soft she was, it made me a little sad thinking of how she always puts up a wall around herself not letting anyone in. Well except me of course, how could she not? Everyone loves me. (Except Mr. Ackerman, I have a gut feeling he really hates me).

Honestly I don't blame her, I haven't opened up about my past either. It's kind of a really hard topic to bring up so i don't talk about it much. Here's a little summary about it: My mom left when I was three with no warning, it's just been me and my dad for the last 14 years. My dad doesn't have any brothers or sisters, and my grandparents are dead, the only family I have are my distant cousins and they don't want anything to do with my dad, I have no idea why, he wont tell me. So that's my sob story.

"Sasha are you okay?" I hadn't noticed it but I was crying, I Blushed all the way down to my neck and quickly wiped my tears. I hate crying in front of people.

"yea im fine just thinking about stuff." I don't know if it was because she didn't want to hear what I was crying about, or it was because she was too scared to ask, but she dropped the topic rather quickly.

"My cousin wants me to tutor you in the subjects you're failing." I looked over at her and raised my eyebrows.

"Why did he pick you?" I was curious, was it because they were cousins? Had she volunteered?

"Because I'm actually passing, while you're failing 3 of your subjects, are you not working hard enough?"

"Well yes and no, I don't want to do the work, and i'm distracted most of the time."

"Are you distracted by Connie?"

"Noooo… Why would you ever think that Mikasa? Do you have any faith in me?" I've come to figure out that mikasa was genuinely worried about my grades, and I don't want her to request moving my seats away from Connie.

"Do you have a crush on him or something?" Mikasa asked, her voice suddenly running cold, sending shivers down my back.

"What? Ewwwww. Why would you think that? Mikasa I don't know if you haven't learned yet but i'm a lesbain, boys are out of the question."

"Oh, any girls you like?"

"No, I dont have my eyes on anyone right now." Mikasa abruptly stood up and walked away. What the fuck? Is she mad? I didn't do anything.

"Mikasa where are you going?"

"To talk to Eren and get some fresh air, you need to lay down and rest."

Another thing i've learned in the past two weeks: I'm good at reading people's voices and eyes, and Mikasa was definitely mad. But why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was stoned Brittanis writing skills? (update) My moms been sending me to group therapy with abunch of other teenagers (for 6 hours each day) so I wont be updating a lot because of that.


	3. Chapter 3

Yep Mikasa was definitely mad, like super duper mad. I still don't know why tho, she won't tell me. SO I DID RESEARCH!

1: I asked Eren, and in return he said "It's not my place to tell you why she's mad." that didn't help one bit.

2: I asked Mr. Ackerman, he said something around the lines of: I don't know leave me alone.

3: I asked Armin, he said he didn't know, he looked suspicious so he definitely did know why she was mad.

4: I tried to ask Mikasa herself (She ran away before I even got the chance to ask).  
\----

"Jean, Connie I have a favor that I must ask!" I asked, falling to my knees (ouch) and looked up at them with tears in my eyes (Fake tears might I add totally not real because Mikasa keeps avoiding me and it's really hurting my feelings at this point).

"What?" they both said at the same time (Which was a little scary) "I need your help with Mikasa, she's avoiding me because she's mad but i dont know whyyy!" Tears rolled down my face as I tried my best to convince them to help me. "You don't know why she's mad?" Horse face asked, brows furrowing. "Yes I don't know why she's mad dummy, I keep trying to ask her but she keeps running away. I need your help. I already have a plan too, just please help meee!" Both of them looked at me, i could tell they were thinking it through, i hoped that my FAKE tears worked to persuade them into helping me.

"Fine, we will help, but on one condition!"

"Please Ill do anything, just help me talk to Mikasa!"

"Give us half of the chicken nuggets during lunch tomorrow to prove that you need help."

My eyes most likely went wide like saucers. Half of my nuggies? Half of them? I'd be starving if the plan doesn't work out because I won't be able to steal them off of Mikasa's plate. No one else has let me steal off of their plate, only Mikasa. "FIne." I say standing, the plan I made better work out because if not I'll be starving for most of the day tomorrow till I can get back to the dorms to steal some of Ymir's food in the fridge (She's mostly at Historias dorm). 

\----

Here's the plan since I haven't said any of it yet:

1: Have Jean and Connie beg Mikasa to help them clean professor Hanges classroom before they lock up.

2: Tell professor Hange that I will lock up their classroom and to have a good day.

3: Have Jean and Connie sneak out of the classroom, walk in, lock the door, and force the answer out of Mikasa (unless she kills me like she wanted to do on the first day of school).

As I explained the plan to Connie and Jean they nodded their heads along, "Fine we'll do it, but you have to promise that Mikasa won't hurt us." The chance of Mikasa hurting them was a 80% chance but I needed them to help me. "Promise." 

____

My heart was practically beating out of my chest waiting for Connie to give me a thumbs up so we could continue the plan. 5 minutes passed, then 10, then 15. Why is it taking so long? I snuck up to the classroom and stole a glance into the classroom, shit. When I looked Mikasa had Connie and Jean held up by their shirt right in front of her, trying to get them to explain why they were trying to set her up. How did she know? Were Connie and Jean so abviouse that she figured it out? She was smart, she could've figured it out without a problem anyways.

"MIKASA!" I shouted (I'm so scared)."Put. Them. Down." I said ordering her like she was a dog. She looked at me, then back at the boys, then back at me. "Now." I ordered again pointing to the ground. She's going to kill me after this. I'm so scared. When she put the boys down they hurried and ran out of the classroom, right before Mikasa was about to follow their lead I blocked the doorway arms spread out beside me. "Why are you mad, and why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not mad at you." she said crossing her arms.

What? She was mad? She didn't deny she was avoiding me, but she was definitely mad at me."Ok then why are you avoiding me?" I questioned narrowing my eyes.

"Because this past week I wanted to see how it would affect you, how it would affect your social life, and your grades. I wanted to see how you would do without me." I was most definitely shocked. Why would she do something like that?

"Why?" I was hurt and confused at the same time.

"Because I thought you were using me, using me to get an easy good grade or using me to get more popular, but everything stayed the same this week and your grades have been dropping a bit, but i am supposed to be helping you study so it's some of my fault that your grades are dropping."

"Why would you think I would use you?"

"Because it's happened before, but I've come to the conclusion that you haven't been using me. Please forgive me for avoiding you for the past week for my own selfish reasons, Friends?"

I smiled tears brimming my eyes, I was filled with joy, I totally forgot that she was mad and was lying about that, but for the most part I believed her. I ran up to her and hugged her, "Friends." I muffled out into her chest, she was warm. I could feel her relax after a minute and she finally hugged me back. "Friends." She responded, wrapping her arms around me tighter and resting her chin on my head. My heart skipped a beat. Wait. Why was my heart beating so fast? Why was my face heating up? Why was she so warm? Why did I want to stay like this forever? After a while of hugging Mikasa pushed me off.

"Okay that's enough, let's get you back to the dorms." She stated firmly, head turned to the side. I could still see her ears and they were bright red. Was she feeling the same way I was feeling? No, she wasn't, she didn't feel for me like that. I think I might have a little crush. My face burned up even more.

"O-okay let's go!" I yelled, marching back to the door waiting for Mikasa to leave and locking the door, putting the keys above the door frame. Mikasa dropped me back off at the dorms, and I got ready for bed. While I brushing my teeth I thought about Mikasa again, I watched my face as my tan skin started turning red. I slapped my cheeks squeezing my eyes shut.

"Shtop shtop shtop!" I said my toothbrush was still in my mouth. I most definitely did have a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got discharged from group therapy and caught up on all my school shit. lmao thank you for all the reads and kudos <3

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it?


End file.
